planetzoofandomcom-20200214-history
Bactrian Camel
| image = Zoopedia Bactrian Camel.jpg | scientificname = Camelus bactrianus | edition = Standard | continent = Asia | countries = Mongolia, China, Himalayas and Siberia | iucnstatus = dm | fencegrade = 2 | landarea = 650.0 | waterarea = 0.0 | climbingarea = 0.0 | temperature = 5-44 | biome = | gsize = 2-11 | malebachelor = 2 | femalebachelor = 2-11 | reproduction = Very Easy | maturity = 5 years | sterility = 35 years | gestaincub = 13 months | interbirth = 24 months | class = Mammalia | order = Artiodactyla | family = Camelidae | genus = Camelus }}The (Camelus bactrianus) is a large Asian ungulate featured in the Standard Edition of Planet Zoo. Zoopedia Description General Population in the Wild: 2,000,000 (estimated) Domestic Bactrian camels (or Camelus bactrianus) are large ungulates native to Central Asia. They have two humps and thick sandy-colored wool coats, although they can also be dark brown or white. On average they are 6.6ft tall at the shoulder with an extra 12in of height added by their humps, and males are significantly larger than females. There are two types of Bactrian camel - the domestic and the wild - but the division of these two can be confusing; some domestic Bactrian camels live in the wild (categorized as feral) alongside the true 'wild Bactrian camels'. It has been established that the domestic and wild variants of Bactrian camels are descended from different ancestor species. The domesticated camels are not endangered or threatened, and the population remains stable. However, wild Bactrian camels - which are hunted during migrations and predated on by wolves - are critically endangered and near extinction. There are conservation groups working to protect them, and the Gobi Desert where they live is a National Park. However, the camels make such long migrations that it is hard to protect them across their whole range. Social Camels are social animals, living in harem groups in the wild comprised of a dominant male, several female mates, and their offspring. The dominant male leads the herd in their migrations. Bachelor males live solitarily or in 'bachelor herds' until they acquire their own harem of females. Reproduction The dominant male in a harem will mate with the adult females, who will give birth to one calf, occasionally twins, who will remain with their mother and the herd until they are between 3 and 5 years old. Young adults leave their family herd to establish or join an unrelated herd. Animal Care Herbivore Pellets Fruit and Vegetables |Food Trough Water Pipe Water Trough |Grazing Ball Feeder Hanging Grazer Feeder Small Barrel Feeder |Grab Ball Herb Scent Marker Ice Block Rubbing Pillar |??? }} doesn't benefit from sharing space with other species. }} Trivia Zoopedia Fun Facts *The collective term for a group of Bactrian camels is a 'caravan'. *Camels have long eyelashes and nostrils that can fully close to protect themselves in sandstorms. *The Bactrian camel's two humps are made of fat and are built up during times of plentiful food, then shrink as they sustain the camel through times when food is sparse. *Bactrian camels are not fussy about what they eat; they can eat thorny, tough and bitter vegetation, carrion, and will also eat tents, rope, clothes, and other items when very hungry. *Bactrian camels were domesticated 4000 years ago in the steppes of Central Asia; they are farmed as park animals and for their milk and wool. Other Trivia *The Bactrian camel is the only animal in the game that has been completely domesticated by humans. Gallery BactrianCamel.png camell.jpg Category:Desert Animals Category:Temperate Animals Category:Habitat Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Hot Environment